Done Waiting On You
by Shirayuki Ai
Summary: Ia lelah dengan hubungannya saat ini. Ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang dapat kehilangan kesabaran mendapati tindakan kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya menunggu tanpa alasan jelas. AU. OOC. Pairing gak jelas. Slight NaruHina, NaruSaku,


** Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Rate : K**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Warning :Author masih newbie. . Mistypo. Dan kesalahan lain yang dapat ditemukan di dalam fict ini.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
><strong>

**Enjoy...^^**

_**I spent so many nights thinking about you, my heart spent so many hours missing you, i wasted my time being with you, and now it's time to move on.**_

**DONE WAITING ON YOU**

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut indigo itu mengaduk <em>latte<em> nya sembari menghela nafas. Ia kembali melirik jam di dinding dari sudut matanya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak dia datang, dan hingga sekarang pun belum ada kabar, pikirnya dengan sedih. Ia sendiri sudah merasa risih dengan tatapan penuh simpati yang di layangkan oleh pelayan di restoran itu, yang sejak tadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia ingin memesan makanan atau tidak, yang di jawabnya dengan senyuman lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia mengurut pelipisnya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Selalu saja dibuat menunggu. Apakah dirinya jauh tak berharga dibandingkan urusan apapun yang sedang dikerjakan oleh kekasihnya itu? Demi Tuhan, ia tahu kalau pria itu sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Ia tahu dengan jelas kalau ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi, tak bisakah pria itu meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk memberinya kabar?

Oh, siapa yang ia coba untuk bohongi sekarang? Bukankah itu memang kebiasaannya? Membuatnya menunggu sekian lama, lalu tiba-tiba membatalkan janji yang sudah dibuatnya tanpa mengerti perasaannya.

Hyuuga Hinata, salah satu pewaris kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga, putri sulung kesayangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hotaru, gadis manis nan sopan, yang terkenal dengan keanggunannya itu, kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Duduk sendirian di restoran berbintang lima, menantikan kedatangan kekasihnya yang tak kunjung datang. Siapakah sosok pria yang dengan kurang ajarnya membiarkan adik kandung kesayangan Hyuuga Neji itu sendirian saat ini? Atau siapakah sosok pria yang beruntung telah mendapatkan hati gadis lembut, yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang memiliki darah bangsawan, yang rela terus menunggunya hingga berjam-jam?

Jika kabar ini terdengar di telinga Hyuuga Neji, ataupu Hyuuga Hanabi – sang adik kesayangan Hinata - , pria itu pasti sudah mati sekarang. Hyuuga Neji terkenal akan protektif akan sang adik. Ia bagaikan singa uas yang siap mengaum jika ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati Hinata. Begitupun Hanabi, di luar sikapnya yang sering bersikap acuh kepada _onee – _san nya, gadis itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya. Lalu bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa mendapatkan Hinata jika dua orang saudaranya begitu menyeramkan?

Tentu saja, karena Hinata telah menyukai pria itu semenjak mereka masih merupakan bocah – bocah lugu yang mengenyam pendidikan di Konoha Junior High School. Hinata selalu tertarik pada bocah berambut pirang, berkulit _tan _yang selalu tersenyum ceria dan bersikap ramah kepada semua orang. Bagi Hinata, sosok yang bagaikan mentari itu, seakan memberikannya keberanian untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Selama nyaris enam tahun, Hinata memendam perasaannya. Perasaan yang bermula di awal smp hingga ke sma. Selama itu juga, ia menjadi sosok yang selalu mendukung pria itu secara diam-diam, menyaksikan walaupun hatinya terasa sakit, ketika sosok itu hanya memperhatikan gadis musim semi yang merupakan sahabat kecilnya. Lalu, menjelang kelulusan sekolah, entah darimana Hinata menemukan keberaniannya untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Bahkan, saat itupun, ia dibuat menunggu. Uzumaki Naruto, ya – nama pria itu, sama sekali tak menggubris pernyataan hatinya.

Hinata merasa sakit. Mencintai seseorang begitu lama, dan tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Omong kosong dengan segala pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan lega jika kau sudah mengutarakan perasaanmu. Orang – orang itu lupa menambahkan, bahwa kau pun membutuhkan jawaban akan pernyataanmu itu. Jangan hanya terdiam, dan bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi.

Lalu, mereka kembali bertemu di universitas. Hinata ternyata mengambil tempat kuliah yang sama dengan Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat karib pria itu. Tak mudah awalnya bagi Hinata untuk bersikap biasa di hadapan Naruto, namun berkat dukungan setia dari sahabat-sahabatnya, ia mampu melakukannya. Mereka berdua lalu menjadi dekat. Sikap Hinata, yang menganggap ungkapan perasaannya dulu kepada Naruto merupakan kenangan konyol membuat pria itu seolah tersentak. Dan lalu semuanya berbalik. Narutolah yang mengejar Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat ulah Neji dan Hanabi yang menyiksa Naruto dengan dalih jika ingin mendapatkan Hinata, pria itu harus mampu melewati ujian dari mereka. Naruto yang dengan gigih berjuang, membuat Hinata luluh, dan akhirnya memohon kepada sang kakak dan adik agar membiarkan mereka berdua menjalin hubungan. Walaupun masih merasa tak rela, dua orang itu pun setuju, meskipun Neji setelahnya memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto dan membuat pria itu berjanji tak akan menyakiti Hinata.

Tak terasa hampir tiga tahun hubungan mereka berjalan. Dan Hinata memiliki harapan bahwa hubungan ini dapat berlanjut ke jenjang berikutnya, tapi entah kenapa secercah keraguan mulai membayanginya. Sikap Naruto kepadanya seakan berubah. Pria itu lebih banyak membatalkan janjinya dan sering membuatnya menunggu. Seperti saat ini.

Hinata melirik ke arah jam di dinding kembali. Tak terasa lima belas menit telah berlalu. Dan masih tak ada kabar dari Naruto. Pelupuk matanya mulai terasa panas.

"_Ne, _Naruto_-kun, _apa susahnya mengangkat teleponmu dan mengabariku? Meluangkan waktumu sedikit saja?" bisiknya lirih dan memandang ke layar handphone _nya_. Sama sekali tak ada pesan ataupun telepon yang masuk. Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Jujur saja, ia mulai merasa lelah. Oh, jangan beranggapan Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki kesabaran yang tipis, karena yang terjadi sebenarnya justru sebaliknya.

Suara kursi ditarik, membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, siap menyunggingkan seulas senyum karena orang yang sedari tadi ia nantikan telah datang, namun senyum manisnya mendadak lenyap digantikan kenyitan kebingungan yang mendadak muncul sewaktu sadar orang lainlah yang berada di hadapannya, bukan kekasihnya.

"Sa, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya bingung.

Sosok pria berambut _raven _dengan mata berwarna _onyx_ itu memandangnya sekilas sebelum memanggil pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu. Hinata hanya terdiam, membiarkan sahabat dari kekasihnya itu sibuk berbicara dengan pelayan. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Ke mana Naruto- _kun?_ Kenapa ia tidak datang? Kenapa ada Sasuke? Semakin dipikirkan semakin ia tak mengerti.

Baru saja dipikirkan, _handphone_ nya berdering, menampilkan sebuah nama dari pria yang ditunggu sedati tadi.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Naruto-_kun_..."

"Hinata-_chan_, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa datang ke sana. Sakura-_chan _memintaku untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit menjenguk Ino. Aku tak bisa menolaknya karena ia tiba-tiba datang ke kantorku dan menyeretku pergi dengannya. Sudah dulu ya Hinata-_chan_, nanti aku akan menelponmu lagi,"

Dan telepon pun mati, tanpa Hinata sempat mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia terpaku menatap layar handphonenya selama beberapa saat, terdiam. Lagi-lagi...

Sesak. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Selain itu emosi lain mulai memenuhi dirinya. Emosi yang jarang ia rasakan, seakan-akan mendadak muncul, memenuhi rongga dadanya, membuatnya merasa kesulitan bernafas. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ia itu siapanya Naruto? Kekasihnya kan? Tapi kenapa Naruto lebih mementingkan gadis lain dibandingkan kekasihnya sendiri? Kenapa ia membuat Hinata menghabiskan waktunya seperti orang bodoh menanti kekasihnya.

Perasaan cemas semakin memenuhi hatinya. Apakah akan seperti ini akhirnya? Apakah ia akan selalu di buat menunggu? Apakah Hinata tak akan pernah menjadi prioritas Naruto sampai kapanpun? kenapa semenjak Sakura muncul kembali di hadapan mereka, pria itu berubah?

Sudah berapa banyak janji yang dibatalkan oleh Naruto jika menyangkut gadis musim semi itu? Dan kenapa ketika Hinata mengatakan kegalauannya, Naruto hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya konyol. Sebenarnya yang konyol disini itu siapa? Apakah salah jika Hinata merasa cemas? Apakah konyol jika Hinata takut kehilangan Naruto? Haruno Sakura gadis yang mengagumkan. Seorang model cantik dengan sifat menyenangkan dan di sukai oleh banyak orang. Siapapun pasti ingin dekat dengannya. Dan gadis itu juga bepredikat sebagai cinta pertama Naruto. Jangan lupakan itu.

"Makanlah."

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak. Ia lupa kalau sekarang ia sama sekali tak sendirian. Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersamanya, dan pria itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak lapar, Sasuke-_kun_." Jawabnya lemah.

Dahi pria itu mengernyit tak suka. "Kali ini, apalagi alasan _dobe_ itu membiarkanmu sendiri?" tanyanya tajam. "Dan jangan berbohong padaku, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam, menggigit kembali bibir bawahnya. Ia harus hati-hati menjawab. Salah sedikit, bisa berakhir dengan pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Naruto kembali. Ketika ia dekat dengan Naruto, ia pun dekat dengan Sasuke. Adik kandung Uchiha Itachi itu memang bukan sosok yang banyak bicara, namun Hinata telah terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu. Uchiha Sasuke tak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya. Meskipun terkesan acuh, namun ia sosok yang perhatian.

"Ia sedang menemani Sakura-_san_ ke rumah sakit." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Cih, si _baka_ itu." Desis Sasuke sembari memegang sendok dan garpunya.

"_A,ano_. Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ bisa berada di sini?"

Sebenarnya Hinata, di samping merasa sedih dan kecewa dengan sikap Naruto, ia juga dilanda kebingungan kenapa Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Neji menelponku." Jawab Sasuke datar. "Ia bilang, ia tak yakin Naruto akan datang menemuimu. Instingnya mengatakan seperti itu. Dan berhubung, ia sedang bersama Tenten, ia meminta tolong padaku. Cih, firasatnya benar rupanya."

Mata Hinata membulat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Ia sudah tak bisa mengelak untuk melindungi Naruto dari amukan Neji kali ini. Kakaknya itu sepertinya sudah geram melihat tingkat Naruto akhir-akhir ini yang sering membuatnya sedih.

"Dia berubah semenjak Sakura kembali kan?"

Hinata tak menjawab kali ini. Dan membiarkan pikirannya mengembara kembali. Karena ia tahu, apa yang diucapkan Sasuke memang benar adanya. Naruto memang berubah semenjak kembalinya cinta pertamanya.

* * *

><p>Hinata terbangun ketika <em>alarm<em> di _handphone_nya berbunyi, dan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau benda yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur itu. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya sembari mematikan bunyi menyebalkan itu. Menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap handphonenya.

Sama sekali tak ada pesan ataupun panggilan masuk. Dan Hinata kembali tersenyum sedih. Mungkin siang ini ia harus menemui Naruto dan berbicara tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi, apakah ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuknya? Hinata menekuk kedua lututnya. Setelah sekian lama perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada orang itu, apakah jika segala sesuatunya tak sesuai dengan kehendaknya, apakah ia sudah siap melepaskan Naruto?

Aku lelah...

Tidak, jangan salahkan Hinata yang merasa lelah menghadapi semuanya. Ia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang dapat kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia hanya manusia biasa dan ia pun berhak mengeluh.

Ia melirik jam di _handphone_ dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Sebaiknya ia bersiap-siap dari sekarang. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakannya pagi ini. Salah satunya membantu ibunya menyiapkan sarapan, dan ke kampus. Untunglah hari ini ia hanya memiliki satu mata kuliah yang harus dihadiri. Setelah itu, ia bisa mampir ke kantor Naruto. Lagipula, sudah lama semenjak ia tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajak kekasihnya itu makan siang bersama. Tak ada salahnya kan membuat kejutan?

Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya itupun mendukung rencananya. Ino, salah seorang sahabatnya yang berambut pirang bahkan dengan berapi-api menyarankan agar Hinata mengatakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"_Kau harus bilang padanya, Hina-chan. Mendengar ceritamu saja, aku sudah kesal. " kata Ino_

"_Aku setuju." Sambung Temari. "Yang pacarnya itu kau atau si Sakura ini."_

"_Pokoknya kau harus bilang. Minta kejelasan atau ucapkan selamat tinggal. Buat ultimatum seperti itu."_

"_Eh, itu terlalu ekstrim, Ino..." sanggah Temari. _

"_Kenapa? Kalau Naruto memang benar sayang pada Hinata, dia akan menurutinya, kan?" ucap Ino santai._

Dan disinilah Hinata berada. Di dalam lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai tempat ruangan Naruto berada. Ia berusaha meredakan rasa cemas yang mendadak muncul. Pintu lift mendadak terbuka dan Hinata melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan, dan tersenyum pada sekertaris Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan wajah senang. Wanita berkacamata berambut merah, yang msih merupakan sepupu Naruto itu berdiri.

"Hina-_chan_... Apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu kemari." Kata wanita itu dengan ramah.

Hinata balik tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja Karin-_san_. Jadwal kuliahku akhir-akhir ini sedang padat, maafkan aku."

"Aku pikir kalian berdua sudah putus, karena yang sering kulihat justru si _pinky_ itu." Jawab Karin sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Secercah informasi itu mengagetkan Hinata. Tangannya mencengkram erat tali tasnya.

Sakura-_san_ sering datang kemari? Apa karena itu Naruto-_kun _sering menolak diajak makan siang bersama? Karena Sakura-_san_?

"Dia ada di dalam. Kebetulan sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau mau masuk? Tapi, aku haru memperingatkanmu. Si _pinky_ bersamanya." Jelas Karin lagi seakan tak menyadari pergolakan hati Hinata.

Apakah ia harus masuk atau membatalkan niatnya?

"_Temui dia dan bicaralah."_

Mendadak ia terngiang suara Sasuke saat mengantarnya pulang. Hinata menarik nafas kembali. Setelah melemparkan senyuman pada Karin, ia melangkah menuju pintu, dan mengetuknya. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hinata mencoba kembali.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Merasa kehilangan kesabaran, Hinata akhirnya membuka pintu.

Dan membeku di tempatnya.

Naruto dan Sakura sedang berpelukan tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna, dan ia merasa lemas pada kakinya. Narutolah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan terkejut mendapati Hinata yang sedang memandangi mereka berdua dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Sakura yang bingung karena Naruto merasa pelukan Naruto di tubuhnya mengendur, bertanya dengan suara parau. "Naruto-kun, ada apa?"

Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab, pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah pintu. Mengikuti pandangan Naruto, Sakura membalikkan badannya. Dan seketika ia terdiam.

Hinata tak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Ia hanya sadar ia kalah. Dan ia lelah.

Sia-sia ia membuat harapannya melambung tinggi. Sia-sia ia berpikir bahwa Naruto dan dirinya akan berakhir ke pelaminan. Sia-sia ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan tentang Naruto, dan menjadikan Naruto pusat dunianya. Karena pada akhirnya pria itupun tetap tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Bahkan tanpa dijelaskan pun, ia sudah tahu.

Hinata hanyalah seorang yang hadir di saat orang yang dikasihi pria itu pergi. Hinata hanyalah sekedar pengisi kekosongan waktu semata. Naruto sama sekali tak pernah mengganggapnya. Segala bentuk tindakannya pada waktu mendekati Hinata hanyalah kepura-puraan semata. Hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa mencintai orang lain setelah cinta pertamanya pergi ke negari orang. Dan ketika gadis musim semi itu kembali, ia sama sekali tak memerlukan Hinata.

Karena itu ia selalu membuat Hinata menunggu. Karena itu ia selalu membatalkan janji mereka secara sepihak. Karena Sakura sudah berada di sini, bersamanya.

Air mata perlahan mengalir turun membasahi pipi porselen Hinata, dan Naruto terperanjat kaget. Ia segera bergerak mendekati Hinata, namun langkahnya terhenti sewaktu gadis itu menggeleng.

"Apakah dia alasan Naruto-kun selalu membatalkan janji denganku?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Bukan seperti itu, Hinata." Jawab Naruto sendu. "Mari kita bicarakan baik-baik."

Hinata menggeleng, dan menatap Sakura langsung. Menatap gadis yang terlihat kebingungan akan adegan yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_san_, aku sudah berusaha membahagiakan Naruto-_kun_ selama tiga tahun ini, selama kepergianmu. Sekarang kau sudah kembali, aku kembalikan ia padamu. Kumohon bahagiakan dia ya?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Hinata!" kata Naruto tak percaya.

Hinata menoleh kembali kepada sosok yang ia sayangi sepenuh hatinya itu. Ia hanya menggeleng. Dan mengusap air matanya yang perlahan jatuh ke pipinya.

"Aku sudah lelah, Naruto-_kun_." Jawabnya. "Aku sudah lelah dibuat menunggu olehmu. Karena itu, kita berpisah saja ya?"

Naruto tersentak, Sakura terperangah dan terisak, sementara Hinata hanya berdiri di sana mencengkram tali tasnya dengan erat.

"Apa kau tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku? Kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan seenakmu saja!" bentak Naruto dan mendekati gadis itu. Mencengkram lengannya. Mata birunya berkilat marah.

Namun Hinata bukannya merasa takut. Ia malah menggeleng dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi pria itu.

"Sikapmu selama ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Naruto-kun. Jika kau benar mencintaiku, kau tak akan menjadikan gadis lain sebagai prioritasmu dan membuat kekasihmu menunggu. Karena itu, aku bisa tahu bagaimana kedudukanku di hatimu."

Ia lalu melepaskan cengkraman Naruto di lengannya.

"Aku tak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. _Sayonara_, Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_san_."

Katakan saja ia pengecut yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Katakan saja ia seorang gadis yang lemah, yang lebih memilih mengalah daripada mempertahankan hubungan mereka. katakan saja seperti itu karena Hinata sama sekali tak akan menyangkalnya. Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Bohong bahwa ia akan melangkah maju dan melupakan segalanya. Sejak awal Naruto merupakan poros duninya. Kalau ia kehilangan pria itu bagaimana ia bisa bertahan?

Tapi Hinata adalah Hinata. Ia adalah tipe gadis yang lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri asalkan orang yang disayanginya bahagia. Betapapun sakitnya ia, tak akan dipedulikannya. Karena itu, ketika Hinata datang ke rumah Ino dengan perasaan hancur, Ino pun menangis bersamanya.

Ia akan berusaha menghilangkan kenangan-kenangan itu. Ia akan berusaha. Ia pasti bisa. Meskipun sakit, Hinata percaya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ia pasti dapat melakukannya.

Dan di saat itu, ia pasti bisa menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri.

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>Fic ini dibuat waktu Ai masih SMA. Waktu itu Ai ama temen-temen Ai yang punya hobi sama demen banget bikin cerita. Udah tu, kita bakal tukeran hasil cerita bikinan kita, sambil kasih penilaian. Masalah AI dari dulu tu, Ai sama sekali gak bisa bikin one-shoot. Entah kenapa setiap cerita yang Ai bikin selalu berakhir dengan chapter panjang.<strong>

**Ai sendiri ngerasa fic ini terkesan kaya diburu-buru, tapi maklum, namanya juga masih pemula yang baru belajar. Daripada dianggurin, mendingan Ai publish sekalian.**

**Hugs and kisses...xoxo...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

Hinata mengaduk _latten_ya sembari menatap salju yang turun perlahan di luar. Ia melirik kembali jam di dinding dan menggelengkan kepalanya, menahan senyum yang muncul di bibirnya.

Malam ini malam natal, dan Hinata ingin sekali menghabiskannya bersama orang ia sayangi berdua. Ia merasa kesepian berada sendirian di rumah, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan keluar setelah mengirim pesan kepada seseorang yang pasti akan ribut jika Hinata pergi tanpa seijinnya.

Pasti orang itu akan menggerutu begitu ia sampai di sini. Orang itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, yang selalu memperlakukan Hinata dengan protektif. Tak banyak bicara, namun Hinata tak pernah meragukan perasaannya.

Setelah kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Hinata sempat merasa ragu untuk membuka hatinya dan menjalin hubungan lagi. Ia bahkan dengan pengecutnya memilih untuk meninggalkan Jepang begitu menamatkan kuliahnya dan berlabuh di New York, dengan alasan ingin memperdalam ilmunya di kota sibuk itu.

Tak disangka, ia malah kembali bertemu dengan sosok irit bicara itu di sana. Sosok yang membantunya melupakan kejadian menyedihkan itu, dan membantunya untuk membuka hatinya kembali. Dan Hinata merasa beruntung karena kali ini, ia tak perlu menunggu. Tak perlu khawatir sepert dahulu. Karena orang itu jelas-jelas telah menjadikan Hinata sebagai prioritas dalam hidupnya. Yah, walaupun mungkin sebentar lagi kedudukannya akan segera berubah.

Ia merasakan seseorang mencium puncak kepalanya dan mendongak sembari tersenyum sumringah menatap sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menggeleng, memperhatikan sewaktu pria itu melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, lalu menyentuh perutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan jagoan _tou-chan_? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tersenyum geli. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan pria itu. "Kami berdua baik-baik saja, _anata._"

Dan tentu saja Hinata merasa baik. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki pria yang menyayanginya, dan calon buah hati yang sebentar lagi akan melengkapi keluarga kecilnya. Ia bahagia. Meskipun awalnya ia harus merasa sakit, ia akhirnya dapat menggapai kebahagiannya.

~The End~


End file.
